


Sulking

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Inaho slept in the office, but right now Slaine found herself sitting in the couch with her sleeping coworker, where she just needed to look down to find Inaho’s long eyelashes caressing her cheeks, hot breath against her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulking

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by limyth! She showed me a picture and this happened because I'm weak and love to genderbend all the things xDU

It wasn't often that Inaho slept in the office. They had known each other for a while now, working together, and Slaine knew this: that Inaho rarely let her guard down in front of people. Thus, having the calculative brunette resting against her shoulder in the break room’s couch, breathing softly and muscles relaxed, was absolutely unexpected and strange. But also understandable.

Inaho had been working nonstop recently, not only in the office, but also at home where she had to take care of her brother, Yuki, who had broken his arm in a military exercise gone wrong. Fortunately, nothing else had happened, but it still put a strain on her carefully organized daily schedule. She was still adjusting to it, developing a plan of action, calculating the new timeframe for each task.

The bottom line was that Inaho needed the sleep, so Slaine let her. If the break room in the office was a place where the brunette could relax, then Slaine would just have to serve as a helping shoulder. So, among scattered folders and with two steaming cups of coffee abandoned over the low table, the blonde set to read the latest documents that had arrived.

Or tried to, since she couldn’t exactly concentrate there, sitting in the couch with her sleeping coworker, where she just needed to look down to find Inaho’s long eyelashes caressing her cheeks, hot breath against her neck. Sometimes Slaine was convinced that the brunette, like she did with so many things, planned these situations. Then she remembered that even Inaho wouldn’t take advantage of her brother being injured.

Slaine steeled herself internally, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her stomach that always appeared when she was alone whith the brunette, and this time set to read without any wandering thoughts…

\---

When Slaine woke up and stretched, she felt something wet on her breast first and then on her face. She looked down to find Inaho, ponytail a mess and head comfortably pillowed on the blonde's chest. She was drooling over it. And Slaine herself had been drooling too, a little stain on the back of the couch where her cheek had been pressed. The papers she had been reading were scattered next to the sofa, an unorganized mess on the floor where they had been dumped by her lax hand.

Her neck was killing her, so she rolled it for a while, a quiet sound of displeasure leaving her lips. When she was done, she looked down to wake Inaho up, only to find a pair of brown eyes staring straight at her, plain expression giving nothing away.

Slaine was suddenly self conscious, extremely so, every nerve on high alert. Half of her body was down the couch, feet on the floor. She had fallen asleep sitting, so her torso had just slid sideways until it was resting on the cozy cushion, head on the armrest. One of her arms was folded over her chest, hand next to Inaho’s face, and the other was behind the brunette’s back, gently holding her waist.

Slaine started sweating. Inaho said nothing. Until…

“They are really soft”

“Y-yes?”

“And big”

Now Slaine blushed, appalled. If there was anything she wouldn’t have expected that day, in the office, was Inaho commenting on her bust after falling asleep on it. Neither did she expect to have to grit her teeth, successfully keeping in any sound that could have escaped after the brunette rubbed her face there, non too gently, feeling them up.

As if that wasn’t enough, Inaho nuzzled the blonde’s breasts shamelessly while stretching, burying her face there for a second before getting up. Then, as nonchalantly as ever, she declared.

“It’s time to get back to work”

With efficient moves Inaho gathered the documents, picking up the ones on the floor and taking them in her arms, seemingly ready to go back to their desks. She stared at Slaine, who had not moved a muscle. Or, for the sake of accuracy, she stared _at her breasts_. Intently.

Slaine got up faster than light, desperately needing to at least have the advantage of height to gain some resemblance of control. This turned out to be a mistake, since now Inaho’s line of sight went almost straight to her chest. She swallowed.

“Sorry for that”

Inaho said, hand caressing the wet spot on Slaine’s right breast, looking up at her face. Correction: _at her lips_.

Slaine’s heartbeat was like a storm inside her head, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She closed her eyes tight and kissed Inaho full on the lips, hands going to cup her face. The brunette answered instantly, without missing a beat, kissing back with force and confidence.

“Slaine, Inaho. Here you are. Chief Saazbaum wants to talk to you”

Rayet’s dry voice announced from the door, not a sound giving away her presence before her words were spoken. Slaine froze on the spot, hands still on Inaho’s face, while the other just turned slightly to speak calmly.

“Yes”

Then Rayet disappeared from sight, only to return two seconds later.

“Slaine, please button up your blouse first”

Slaine just stood there, not even trying to form words to reprimand Inaho. She didn’t try to pinpoint the exact moment when the other had undone half of the buttons either. She just stood straight, releasing the brunette’s face to clench her hands into fists. Then she used trembling fingers to adjust her blouse, ignoring Inaho’s ogling, face about to combust.

Inaho was certainly resenting the rescheduling and postponement her brother’s injury had caused. Especially the invaluable lose of some very passionate quality time with Slaine.

This torment was merely her way of sulking. And it was just getting started.


End file.
